Studies are being conducted to systematically examine cell mediated suppressor activity in the peripheral blood cells of normal individuals and patients with autoimmune disease. The regulatory influences of T, B cells and monocyte populations will be examined and the results will be correlated with disease activity and treatment in the case of patients with connective tissue diseases. Other studies being conducted seek to obtain a better understanding of LE skin disease as it occurs in the skin in order to gain insight into mechanisms of injury which may apply to certain extracutaneous sites. The studies are designed to investigate both the humoral and cellular aspects of autoimmunity to DNA in relation to immunoglobulin accumulation at the dermal-epidermal junction on the one hand and inflammatory skin lesions on the other. Studies are proposed to evaluate the effect of gold or D-penicillamine therapy on the morphologic and functional characteristics of peripheral blood monocytes and lymphocytes in patients with rheumatoid arthritis treated with these agents. Studies will be conducted to further characterize the suppressor T cell that is generated after prolonged incubation including an examination of the cellular interactions involved in its induction, a morphologic and functional comparison with other suppressor cells such as that generated by Con A and an investigation of its mechanism of action. Further investigations will be made of immunoregulatory derangements in patients with autoimmune diseases including an examination of suppressor T cell and monocyte function. Studies will be conducted on the role of binding and phagocytosis of immune complexes in the margination and sequestration of neutrophils.